


Where the Heart Is

by potionsmaster



Series: Death Wish [12]
Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: But so is Shepard, Happily Ever After, Happy Ending, Kaidan is Dead, M/M, So..., Together forever, as much as I could make it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 17:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17268533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potionsmaster/pseuds/potionsmaster
Summary: “Pulvis et umbra sumus (We are but dust and shadow)”~ Horace





	Where the Heart Is

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BardofHeartDive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BardofHeartDive/gifts).



> So ends this story. Thank you so much for reading and going on this journey with me, dear readers

**_Where the Heart Is_** , by potionsmaster

 

 

Rating: T

 

~~~~~~

 

I wake with a start, gasping for breath.  My heart pounds. Too fast, much too fast.  Not again...not like this. Not here -

 

That gives me pause.  Where _is_ ‘here’, anyway?  Sitting up, I take in my surroundings and assess.  Grass. Blue skies with puffy cumulonimbus clouds...trees with chirping birds.  Calm water laps softly on a shore to my left, a couple of canoes tied to the dock.  A soft cough behind me makes me jump and I whip around.

 

 _Kaidan_.

 

He’s there.  Walking towards me, soft smile on his lips, flannel shirt unbuttoned over a nondescript t-shirt and sleeves rolled up.  He’s barefoot, hands stuffed in the front pockets of his jeans, worn leather belt holding them on his narrow hips. I roll myself off the ground and stand up.  I’m breathless again, but this time it’s in disbelief.

 

“Hey, Commander...” he says quietly.  Shyly. He briefly ducks his head when he comes to a stop in front of me, rubbing the back of his neck.  I wonder if his amp is giving him problems again.

 

“Don’t you think we’re a little past titles?” I tease gently.  Quietly. I don’t quite trust myself to speak. He takes my hands in his, warm and dry, slightly calloused from handling guns and machinery.

 

“We’re a little past a lot of things…” he smiles.  I pull him to me and our arms wrap around each other like they have a million times before, if only in my dreams.  Is this real? Another dream? I don’t know, or care. It feels like I’m home again. Finally. I kiss him, hard and desperate, teeth scraping our lips.  He breaks off the kiss after a few moments, pressing our foreheads together, his eyes closed tight. The tips of our noses bump as our lips find each other again, gentler and far less urgent.

 

“After all this time…” I murmured, lips brushing against his.  I feel him grin, voice a silken whisper.

 

“Told you I would wait.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
